


Twelve Hours

by GabbyD



Series: the gay bird and his riddler man [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Domswald, Emotional Roller Coaster, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: Oswald is not happy with the news of Isabella.He attempts to dissuade Ed from seeing her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by season 3 episode 7. We could see that Oswald and Ed had some issues they needed to work through.
> 
> Oswald's parts were done by me, Lee (Lyrae_Immortalis) and Ed's parts were written by the ever fantastic, GabbyD.

Oswald stood staring at himself in the oversized mirror. He loved watching the way Ed's fingers were peppering over his body as he fiddled with the suit. Ed always took to each task with precision and care. It was one of the things that enamoured Oswald to the other. He listened to Ed as he compliment him and ducked his head with a blush. How could he continue to say things like that, but claim to be in love with another?

"Thank you my friend. It's a shame I don't have a plus one," said Oswald suggestively.

"Oh, I can't go anyway. I have a date!" Ed said, stepping away to search for the best tie for the Mayor. Purple fitted the other well, but the other wasn't bad either. He tried to not think too much about his date with Isabella, not wanting to get nervous and ruin it while he still had so much work to do. He had to prepare Oswald for his dinner before worrying about himself.

"With the woman you claim to be in love with after only knowing a few hours?" said Oswald bitterly, biting down on his tongue to refrain from saying any more.

Ed smiled at the reminder of his first meeting with her. "Heart keeps it's own time." He said happily, picking up a tie and showing it to Oswald. "I'm partial to purple."

"Purple..." Oswald muttered as Ed's words of love stabbed him in the heart. Oswald tried to shake those thoughts out if his head. Of course he wanted to see Ed happy. If someone else did that for him he would reluctantly step aside, but this woman was dangerous.

"Brocade brings out my eyes." said Oswald. Ed brought the desired tie over to him and set to fixing it. Having Ed this close was a tease, because as much as he wanted to Oswald couldn't just reach out and take him. No instead Oswald had to sit on the sidelines and watch his friend fall down the rabbit hole.

"NO!" Oz shouted scaring the man in front of him. "Ed, this woman, she is dangerous. Can you not see that?"

"Ex... Excuse me? You haven't even met her yet, Oswald." Ed stared at the other, surprised. "I thought you were happy for me?" He tried to understand where Oswald was coming from. He knew the two of them had... _a thing_... but this was different. He finally had a second chance and met someone who was perfect for him. If they were truly friends, wasn't Oswald supposed to be supportive of his love for Isabella?

"I don't need to meet her to know she is dangerous. You come home, late for our prior engagement mind you, and claim to be in love. Do you have any idea how delusional you sound?"

"To top that off, you tell me that she looks _exactly_ like your dead ex girlfriend. Whom you murdered! As if you falling in love was not worrisome enough." Oswald threw his hands into the air. He was exasperated with his friend. He only wanted to help him realise the danger he was blind to.

"It's fate!" Ed countered, starting to get infuriated. "You don't need to remind me what I did, I remember it very well; I didn't mean to! I loved Miss Kringle, and now I have a second chance." He turned around, trying to control his breath. "If you had seen her, you'd know! Maybe you two should meet, and then you would see what I'm talking about. She's not a danger, she's lovely."  
"She's... perfect. I'm sorry I couldn't get home on time for our dinner, but you have to understand! I think I've met the one!"

"It is not fate. It is a trap. I have seen people come back from the dead Ed, and it never ends well." Ed would just not listen to reason. Oswald hobbled around the room with his shoulders hunched as he tried to control his anger. That proved ineffective. Oswald stormed back over to Ed. His heart hurting. Looking up at the other he started to speak again. His tone harsh and cold.

"Oh and before you suggest it again, I don't want to meet the little harlot. What, she can say one pathetic riddle and she has squirmed her way into your heart. Who has been here for you longer Ed?" Oswald turned away. His body filled with too much tension to stay still for long.

"Take note my friend. She will not be your second chance. She will be your destruction. Realise that now because it might just save your life."

Ed's face fell, looking at his old friend like he couldn't believe what he was saying. "Why are you doing this? Are you worried about me skipping my duties? It's not a competition, I won't stop being your Chief of Staff just because I met someone." He grabbed the other's wrist.

"You're my friend, Oswald, but I won't let you get away with saying such things. Don't talk about her like that, you don't have the right. I'm warning you."  
"I love her, and she gets me. You need to get over that."

"Stop saying those words" shouted Oswald as he grabbed at Ed's collar. "I am more than your friend Edward, something we both know by now." Oswald let him go and took a step back. "And love, you know nothing of love, you only know obsession."

Ed stared at his friend, speechless. "You..."  
"And what do you you know about love? Who are you to say if I'm in love or not?" Ed was practically in the others personal bubble, shouting. "You never felt love in your life, you said so yourself."

Oswald pulled his hand back and punched Ed square on the nose causing him to fall to the floor, blood dripping down his face. Oswald grabbed Ed's tie and pulled him close, anger still showing on his face. "I know love, Ed..." And with that comment Oswald closed the gap and kissed him.

The gears in Ed's brain were spinning, trying to understand what was happening. The pain, the kiss. The taste of his own blood on Oswald's mouth. He grabbed the kingpin's face, kissing him harder and trying to shift their positions, trying to get any kind of control over the other. Oswald belonged to him, not the contrary. He bit down Oswald's lip, smiling as the other gasped. "What is this, did someone decided to try and get his hands dirty? Did you forget your lessons already, Oswald?"

Oswald could feel Ed struggling underneath him as he tried to gain the upper hand. The rough kisses and bites were causing Oswald to weaken with arousal. The man knew how to play dirty. "Oh no, Edward dear, I have not forgotten my lessons. However..." Oswald leaned forward with his hand against the nape of Ed's neck and bit him sharply, pulling back a fraction to whisper in his ear, "today isn't about me."

Ed was sure his brain stopped working for a second, letting out a whimper at Oswald's words in his ear. So his little bird had plans for them, huh? Ed grabbed Oswald's suit, pulling him closer to him. He could feel himself shaking with arousal, the pain making him go in almost frenzy. "O... Oh, it isn't?" He stuttered, trying to sound composed.

Oswald watched as Ed's pupils dilated, the man could barely control himself. _Look at him, eyes blown wide, face bloodied, lips swollen and the way he was panting; he made such a pretty picture._ Oswald chuckled. "Edward, it is about time you learnt a few lessons of your own." Extracting himself from Ed's grip, Oswald pushed his hips down firmly and watched with glee as the man below him carelessly threw his head back groaning loudly, his glasses now slightly askew.

"No. Today isn't about me... well, I lie. It's about what you can do for me." With that statement Oswald rose from Ed's lap leaving the man a little bewildered.

"I..." Ed tried to say, out of breath. His mind was fogged, all he could think was more. He cleaned his throat, and tried again. "What I... What I can do for you?" He bit his lips, trying to refrain himself from answering his own question. _Everything and anything for you._ He tried to look defiant, but probably all he managed was to look hungry. And oh, how true that was. Ed couldn't help himself but crave for more.

"Oh yes Edward, you see I still remember what you did a few weeks ago.” Oswald said as he began to slowly circle Ed. "How you took the king of Gotham over his own desk. I bet you felt _powerful_." Oswald laughed as Ed just lie there, stunned, with his mouth agape. _That may have some use soon._ "THEN, then you throw it all away for SOME WOMAN! Well luckily I am here to remind you who is in charge."

Ed moaned, Oswald's words almost making him come in his pants, untouched. He nodded absent, speechless at the other's actions. He let out a whimper, then looked up at the other, trying to push for more, to get something. The memory of Oswald open in his desk made the situation even more delicious as the other took charge. "Y-yeah? And who's that?"

"Look at you Edward, lying on the ground, whimpering like a common whore," Oswald laughed. "I haven't even touched you yet." Oswald quickly climbed on top of Ed, his backside making contact with Ed's crotch causing both men to moan loudly. "Do you truly feel the need to ask who is in charge?" Oswald circled his hips drawing out yet another moan from the man below him. He grinned maliciously as he smacked his hands away. "Tsk, tsk, tsk my dear, no touching," Oswald whispered, "especially if you feel the need to question my authority."

Ed let out a breath of laughter that quickly became a moan. "Please! I'm—" Ed swallowed his pride, he could feel himself shaking with want. "Y-you're in charge, Oswald. Please. You're in charge." He threw his head back as Oswald teased him again. The image of Oswald on top of him, in control, smiling with blood all over his jaw was doing things to him that he never imagined were possible. His hips lifted on reflex as he gasped.

Oswald leaned forward till he was a breath away from Ed's face "Oh Eddie... you think I am going to relent that easily. We haven't even begun." And with that Oswald kissed Ed forcefully, biting at the his lip just to hear him gasp and whimper. The taste of blood still lingering in their mouths making them both more ravenous.

"So, Edward. Where do you think we should begin? Maybe here?" said Oswald with a sultry voice as he ran his hands down the man's chest, pinching his nipples through his shirt, "... or down here?"

"No, I know exactly where we will start, but first some changes need to be made." Oswald rose once again to his feet. "On your knees, Edward."

 Ed shivered at the command, almost not believing his penguin was capable of such things, then quickly got on his knees and put his hands behind his back, making no movement to clean up the blood that ran down his face. He was out of breath but still managed to give the other a glare, lifting his eyebrows as if to ask _and now what?_  
He licked his lips, wanting more than anything to figure out what Oswald had reserved for them. Oh, but how he enjoyed how things were turning out.  
"Sir?" Ed asked, almost in defiance.

Oswald's eyebrow rose at Ed's comment. How different it felt to be on the other side of things.  
“Oh don’t you look delicious, Edward. Sitting there, posing, waiting for my command. You know, if, I didn’t know any better I’d say you are rather enjoying this.” Oswald circled around his Chief of Staff, running a fingertip over his shoulders. “There is no point denying it, your eyes shine with desire, and other more prominent parts look rather strained."  
Oswald stopped behind Ed. "Shirt off..." he whispered, "and while you're at it face the mirror"

Ed took a deep breath, slowly removing his tie and vest. He turned his head to stare at Oswald as he stripped away his clothing piece by piece, standing up and stopping in front of the mirror. He looks at the other for a second before turning to the mirror, staring at the other through it. "Shall I kneel again?" Ed questioned cheekily. "Sir?" he added after a pause, licking his lips to stop himself from smiling.

Oswald's brow furrowed, his eyes visibly darkening at the challenge. "Ed although defiance looks good on you, I would think twice before challenging me"  
Oswald strolled up behind Ed, put his head on his shoulder and gave his neck a warning bite. "I don't want you to forget this, Ed..." Oswald began running his hands over Ed's chest, meeting his eyes in the mirror, "who you belong to," his hands moved further south unzipping Edwards pants, "who you belong with." Oswald grasped Ed's cock and freed it from the confines of his pants watching gleefully as the other man's composure began to fall.

"Who do you belong to Edward?"

"I..." he started, moaning when Oswald tightened the grasp on his cock. "Shit, Oswald..." He stared at the image they made in the mirror, so perfect. He could barely control himself, feeling himself get flustered at the question. "T-to you. I belong with you, Oswald. God."

"I... I belong to you, s-sir."

"See, I knew we could figure this out." And with a chuckle Oswald released Ed's cock smirking at the whine that followed. "Oh don't pout Eddie, you know you deserve this. It's only fitting I keep you waiting, after all, it is what you did to me."

"Should I keep you like this Edward, wanting me, waiting for release? It would be excruciating."

"Oswald, please. I didn't—" He shivered again, in shame and want. "I... I apologise, sir. Please. I'm sorry." He rested his forehead in the mirror, his shallow breaths blurring the mirror. He needed more. More pain, more pleasure. He needed Oswald. But he knew he wouldn't be getting anything yet, he had to earn it. "I'm sorry." 

"I deserve it, sir."

"You didn't what, Ed? Mean to keep me waiting? Well you did, and it hurt." Oswald took a few calming breaths before grabbing Ed roughly by the hair, forcing him to lift his eyes. "But now look where we are, look at yourself, Edward. You are at my mercy, desperate. It is delicious."

"But as sweet as this treat may be, you my love, still have a punishment to receive."

Ed's breath failed him for a second and he couldn't say anything. His mind spinning in places trying to decide where to focus. Part of him was too turned on by Oswald's words and the pain to focus on anything else, while the other part couldn't help but chant _love, love, love_. He stared at himself in the mirror as the two parts came up with the same conclusion.

Oswald loved him.

 _Weren't you supposed to be the genius?_ he heard a part of his brain tease him.  
He looked at Oswald, waiting for his punishment, ready to accept it.

Oswald saw the recognition of his words reflected in Ed's eyes. "So you finally realise the heart of my anger, my pain. It is you Edward." Oswald released his hold on Ed's hair and pushed him to kneel. He grabbed the purple tie his Chief of Staff was partial to and placed it over his eyes.

"But you see, you still need to pay for those _twelve_ hours, Eddie dear. So let's begin."

Oswald opened his switchblade savouring the sight of Ed's flinch and leant forward to whisper in his ear. "You want this don't you? You know you need to pay." Oswald trailed the knife over Ed's clavicle letting him feel the sharp edge of the blade but careful enough to not break the skin. "Tell me when to stop." At those words Oswald nicked Ed's collarbone with the tip of the blade. His eyes glued to the single droplet of blood that rolled down Ed's chest.

Ed let out a cry, throwing his head back. Not being able to see only made his skin and other senses hypersensitive, he could only guess Oswald's expression. "D-don't stop, please!" he repeated, trying his best to keep his shallow breath stable. "Ple... Please don't stop, sir."

"I want it. I need it. Please, Oswald. Sir."

Oswald felt high on the rush of power he currently had. The way Ed was reacting was better than he could have hoped for. He ran the knife over the right side of Ed's chest, the cut a little bigger than the last. Oswald groaned as Ed panted, he couldn’t help but push his hips against the man in front of him. “Can you feel what you do to me?” Another nick. “You’re mine Edward, mine alone. Has that begun to sink in yet?”

Oswald peppered kisses all over Ed’s neck and shoulders before nipping at his ear. "Do you know how tempted I am to carve my very name into your body? To brand you as my own. Alas, I won’t..." His voice was deep and throaty with arousal, "because you know where you belong now, don't you my love?"

Ed moaned loudly at Oswald's words, feeling his arousal so close to him. At this point, if Oswald wanted to, Ed wouldn't deny having his name forever marked on his body, never letting him forget about him, about how perfect his little penguin could be. "I do! I belong with you, Oswald. I... I belong at your side, s-sir. I'm yours." He could feel the blood running down his chest, probably ruining his pants, but he barely cared about it. He didn't need those pants anymore. He only needed Oswald. "Ozzie—sir, please."

He tried to turn his face to where he thought he could feel Oswald's, but the other didn't let him. "Please, I need you."

“Patience, Edward dear, we are almost finished.” Oswald stood, making sure to keep just out of Ed’s reach. “There is one last thing I need you to do for me,” Oswald pulled down his zipper, groaning in relief, “open your mouth.”

"Y-yes, sir." Ed did as he was told, starved. The shame at being in his position while blindfolded was drowned with the desire he felt. He wanted nothing more than to be used and please Oswald. Please _his_ Oswald.

Oswald tipped his head back as Ed took him into his mouth. _So warm, so wet_. He looked down at Edward and removed the purple tie covering his eyes. “Don’t stop, Ed,” he commanded as he dropped it on the floor. His eyes connect with the mans below causing a rush of arousal. Oswald moaned, running his hands through Ed’s hair, giving it a little tug. “L–look at you Edward, on your knees servicing your king. What would your dear Isabella think now? She is meeting you here soon, is she not?” Oswald couldn’t help but smirk at the man below him.

“How do you think she’d react seeing you on your knees… ah… in-in front of me, covered in blood, as I shove my cock down your throat? Have you seen what we look like Edward, w-what a pair we make?” Oswald gestured to the mirror beside them.

Ed moaned around Oswald's cock, closing his eyes for a second as he tried to go deeper and deeper, before opening again to look at them in the mirror. The image they made was even more beautiful than he had ever imagined. He sucked his cheeks in, laughing around Oswald as the other faltered and groaned.

It took him a while to even realise what Oswald was trying to say and why Isabella was coming in the first place. All he could think of is how good it felt to be put in his place by the Mayor and Kingpin.  
He tried to keep his eyes locked on Oswald's through the mirror, and for a quick second he had the impression of seeing himself behind Oswald; smiling with a dark look in his eyes. But just as quickly as he appeared he vanished, leaving only his laughter behind.

Oswald's grip on Ed's hair tightened. He could feel the whimper of pain the man made in response but Oz cared little, knowing that Ed took pleasure from it.

He could feel himself nearing completion. Using the hold he had in his hair Oswald pulled Ed's head forward, impressed as the man seemed to take him deeper and deeper with no qualms. "Ed... oh hell... m-more, faster." Oswald said breathlessly, and with only a couple more thrust he came down Ed's throat screaming his name. After catching his breath and regaining higher function to his brain Oswald looked down at Ed. His eyes were sparkling, and his lips were pink and swollen. Oswald couldn't help but drop to his knees, and pull the other in for a kiss with one hand on the back of his neck. The taste of his release still coated Ed's mouth.

Oswald trailed his other hand down Ed's body and wrapped it around his cock giving it a tug. How the man had avoided touching himself for so long Oswald would never know. Ed threw his head back leaving his neck available for Oswald to kiss and bite. "Edward, my love-"

"Ozzie!" Ed felt himself shiver at Oswald's words, releasing on the others hand; he could feel the shame at coming from being called love trying to burst in but the warm feeling around his chest smothered it down.

He waited to be censured for a few seconds, but the only thing Oswald did was kiss him more, making gentle approval sounds. Edward stared at the mirror, at how they looked; clothes ruined, blood all over them yet melting and being loving to each other. Oh, but what a fool I was being.

"Sir... Oswald," he said, then started again; his throat sore but his voice never hesitant. "It grows and blossoms, it dies and wilts. It happens in the beginning and happens in the end." He threw his hand over up to touch Oswald's face. "It can make you cry and it can make you sad." He let the guilt show in his face for a second, then smiled softly. "But it can make you smile and can make you brave..."  
He locked eyes with Oswald, staring at the other's wide eyes.  
"What is it?"

Looking in Ed's eyes Oswald felt his heart rate increase. "Love," he whispered as he reached out to touch Ed's face. "Love..." Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders and pulled him in for a long hug kissing him wherever he could reach with a big smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ed rested his head on Oswald's. "I love you, Oswald."

Oswald started crying, his emotions all over the place. Ed's words echoing in his head over and over again. "Ed... Eddie. I love you too. Oh god.. I love you!" He wrapped his arms around Ed again, not wanting to ever let go.

Ed smiled at the other when they finally parted ways, lifting Oswald's chin with his finger as he said, cheekily. "Do you think we're too late for the founders dinner tonight, or?"

Oswald laughed breathlessly. "Honestly Ed, I have little care for the matters of Gotham right now."  
"However, you might want to end things with Isabella, unless you want me to step in."

"Oh, Mayor Cobblepot. I think I can call a rain check on that dinner. Forever." 

Oswald just smiled in reply and pulled Ed in for another kiss. He finally felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our filth! We hope you enjoyed the ride :)
> 
> You can find me, (Oswald), at lyrae-immortalis.tumblr and GabbyD, (Ed), at remuslupinsmiled.tumblr  
> Come and talk with us!
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
